Voldemort quiere vacaciones
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Lleva toda una vida trabajando arduamente para matar a Potter, y aunque no se le pague, debe considerarse como una labor difícil. ¿No es normal desear unas buenas Vacaciones? Espero que les guste. ¡Review!


_**Notas: **Este oneshot lo escribí para un concurso de escritos de verano. Yo no estoy en verano, pero sí en pleno invierno, aunque quise participar._

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Jotacá._

* * *

**VOLDEMORT QUIERE VACACIONES**

* * *

_Vacaciones._

Esa palabra sonó extrañamente dulce para sus maléficos oídos cuando uno de sus Mortífagos la pronunció. Se envaró, preocupado por si los demás se habían percatado del sutil cambio de expresión de su cara, pero todos estaban lo suficientemente preocupados de que él no les echara una maldición sólo porque se le pegaba la maldita gana. La sala de los Malfoy se derrumbaría en cualquier momento gracias al peso del miedo.

_Vacaciones,_ reiteró su retorcida mente corrupta. ¿No estaba él de vacaciones? Técnicamente, no, ya que el controlar a una manada de estúpidos incompetentes que no podían robar una mísera profecía ni capturar a Potter, y que, para peor, pudieran apenas matar a un solo miembro de la Orden del Fénix en una lucha en medio del aire con todas las de ganar, era algo sumamente complicado. Requería horas de arduo pensamiento, de muchas estrategias para evitar perder a alguno. Era un trabajo mucho más complicado que cualquier otro. ¡Por algo era el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos! Él era el más inteligente, el más malvado y, sin duda, el más trabajólico.

Gruñó imperceptiblemente.

_Vacaciones_, Potter iba a tener vacaciones, el muy desgraciado. Estaría con el idiota pecoso y la sangre sucia del pelo de paja, de seguro en una piscina de último modelo, embrujada por el Weasley traidor a la sangre, haciendo guerras de agua, tomando helado y tumbándose en el sol. En cambio él, Lord Voldemort, tendría que estar dirigiendo a sus patéticos sirvientes para que pudieran hacer bien las cosas por alguna vez en sus vidas. En lugar de llamarse Mortífagos, debería haberlos apodado Tontífagos, eso sonaba mucho mejor y se apegaba más a ellos. O "Saco de Imbéciles" a secas. También era tentador.

Pero lo más tentador de todo, era cómo le estaba sonando la palabra "Vacaciones"; hacía días que estaba sintiendo una atracción por ellas; eso, claro, tenía que quedarse en secreto. Él jamás había tenido "vacaciones". Bueno, cuando pequeño había sido llevado varias veces a la playa junto con los de orfanato. Sin embargo, la playa era espantosa. No porque fuera malvado tenía que asumirse que a él le gustaría estar en el peor lugar del mundo. A él también le agradaría hallarse en un lugar de cielo azul, con arenas blancas, palmeras, viento tibio golpeando con suavidad su cara, sin que nadie lo molestara, sin un Potter de cara rajada existente, sin un Albus "Hip-Hip Hurra los Muggles" Dumbledore, sin sangres sucias, sólo él y toda la extensión de la playa…

—¿Quiere más uva, señor?

Miró a ambos lados, de hito en hito. Bellatrix y Narcissa le ofrecían frutas en platos de oro a cada costado de su sillón de arena confeccionado granito por granito por Colagusano como castigo, sin magia. Era algo incómodo, porque la arena se metía por lugares extraños de su _capa de baño_. Alecto, algo barriguda y con un bañador que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación —lamentablemente no lucía como las hermanas Black con algo tan pequeño como ese hilo dental atascado en…— le echaba viento desde atrás con una hoja gigante.

—No, gracias —rechazó con voz fría, haciéndoles un majestuoso desprecio y admirando el paisaje.

Estaba en la playa de su imaginación, con toda la vista hacia el mar calmo y solitario. Las nubes blancas y esponjosas en el cielo azulísimo mostraban satisfactorias figuras de muggles ahorcados… muggles ensangrentados… muggles quemados… Potter muerto… Potter muerto… Potter más que muerto… Bueno, Potter allí ya estaba muerto.

El sol pegaba fuerte, pero era tan cómodo estar así, respirando el olor a sal y frescura…

—¡Señor! —Bellatrix desesperada se inclinó más hacia él con la bandeja en sus narices — ¿Seguro que no quiere más uva? ¿Pera? ¿Manzana? ¿Frutilla? ¿Sandía? ¿Naranja? ¿Melón? ¿Quiere mis melones? ¡Puedo conseguirla la fruta que usted quiera! Si desea me subo a la palmera y le saco un coco, o una piña. Lo que usted desee, amo…

Voldemort se volvió hacia ella con sus dientes apretados, y exasperado, sumamente pálido ante la luz del día.

—No, Bella, he dicho que no. No quiero frutas, no quiero que me saques un coco, no quiero nada. Pero, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y te ahogas en el océano junto con Colagusano? Vayan a hacerle compañía a Lucius, que se acaba de ahogar.

La bruja dio un saltito de excitación, mientras que Narcissa, horrorizada, dejaba caer la bandeja de las frutas y corría a todo dar hacia el mar.

—¡Lo que usted diga, amo! De inmediato, por supuesto —festejó Bellatrix, retirándose también.

Sí, solo por fin. Sólo sin brujas mañosas alegando…

—Milord, ¿puedo ir yo también…?

—No, Alecto, tú sigue echándome viento —y es que no tenía intención de ver la _espalda_ de la mujer.

Voldemort chasqueó los dedos dos veces.

Snape, de una carpa que estaba a unos pocos metros junto con los demás Mortífagos —haciendo cosas sospechosas —, llegó despeinado y muy paliducho con ese traje de baño negro.

—¿Sí, Señor? ¿Desea algo? ¿Quiere que le traiga la cabeza de Potter Embalsamada, la cual se la cortamos cuando lo mató usted tan maravillosamente en aquél inolvidable duelo? ¿O desea que le traiga los caramelos de limón añejos de Dumbledore?

—No, Snape, simplemente quiero que te ahogues junto con todos los demás Mortífagos y me dejes en paz. No quiero ver sus ridículas caras nunca más.

—Como usted ordene —y mandó a llamar a los demás, aunque no salieron de inmediato de la carpa.

A los minutos se acercó Nagini furiosa, moviéndose dificultosamente por la arena, derribando un Hogwarts en miniatura que había construido Rodolphus unas horas antes con su hermano, Rabastan. ¡Se había olvidado de Nagini! La pobre estaba furiosa. Bellatrix la había dejado encerrada en una maleta.

—¿Qué deseas, Nagini? ¿Humanos? —siseó mirando a la serpiente que apoyaba su espantosa cabeza encima de su rodilla, como un perro pidiendo comida — Están todos ahogados, Nagini. Vete tú también con ellos, y luego de que te los comas, ahógate también porque ya no te necesito para na…

—¿Señor? ¿SEÑOR? ¡Señor!

Los Mortífagos gritaban por toda la mesa, mirándose unos a otros, preocupados.

Dio un respingo exagerado, regresando se súbito a la triste realidad, con la manga de impertinentes… ¡Y estaban todos vivos! Seguía sentado de espaldas a la chimenea crepitante en la apestosamente elegante sala de la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —escupió de mala gana empuñando la varita y liberando fuego de sus ojos rojos.

—¿Cree usted que Potter volverá a Hogwarts cuando terminen las _vacaciones_? —inquirió Bellatrix, que mordía el labio deleitada, observándolo con fijeza.

_Vacaciones_. Esa palabra debería prohibirla, le estaba causando verdadero daño en su gélido corazón de piedra.

Tenía que matar a Harry Potter urgentemente. No soportaría saber que el mocoso viviría para tener muchas vacaciones más. Era hora de que él se diera la buena vida, digna de un villano.

Con mucho esfuerzo dejó de pensar en esas fantásticas vacaciones y se dedicó a seguir planeando cómo deshacerse del muchacho, del muchacho maldito que debía de estar disfrutando de…

¡Unas malditas, deliciosas y reconfortantes vacaciones de verano!

Sí, Lord Voldemort quería vacaciones.

* * *

_**Notas finales:** No olviden de dejar su comentario, es haya gustado o no._

_Cariños,_

**_Sole._**


End file.
